Sk8ter boy
by Darbri
Summary: el es un skater, ella una bailarina, el es solo una chico, ella solo una chica perdistes lo que una vez tuvistes y ahora es mio y yo si lo valoro despues de todo que es mejor para un skater boy que una skater girl-Naruhina


Hola comunidad fanfictionera! Aquí Darbri les habla ^^ bueno esta vendría siendo mi segunda historia, es solo un one-shot naruhina claro *-* creo que se nota mi amor hacia esta pareja jeje pero bueno, como he dicho antes soy parte de la comunidad irresistiblemente naranja y me encanta serlo espero un dia ser como las grandes escritoras que están en esa comunidad y sin mas preámbulo les dejo mi siguiente historia: sk8ter boy- basado en la canción de Avril Lavigne espero les guste yo les recomiendo que la lean con la canción 1957 de milo greene

Derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños ^^

/

Era tarde, lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Si lo que más le apasionada era el ballet y no le importaba para nada llegar tarde a su casa si el motivo por el que se atrasaría fuese justamente su más grande pasión; y es que ella debía ensayar mas mucho más de lo que las otras lo hacían, sabía que ella la favorita de la profesora y cómo no! Ella había estado en ese curso prácticamente toda su vida. Desde muy pequeña cuando era una niña de unos tres años lo único que hacía era bailar y no un baile cualquiera sino uno refinado con tendencias a la danza, la pequeña niña solía ponerse de puntillas y recorrer toda la sala tanda saltos y volteretas así en puntillas sus padres fascinados no dudaron ni un segundo en poner a la pequeña bailarina inmediatamente en un curso de baile, pero al ver que la pequeña no le había gustado el curso que sus padres le habían puesto decidió recorrer las calles sola en busca de una institución donde pudiera desarrollar por completo sus dones y lo encontró… después de una ardua búsqueda en la que sus pobres piececitos estaban cansados y aturdidos decidió entrar en ese salón de baile y como lo hacia el resto se puso en puntillas y empezó a bailar de igual manera que lo hacían las otras. Sus padres angustiados no sabían dónde buscar a la pequeña hasta que una llamada les indico donde estaba su pequeña cerezo, aliviados llegaron rápidamente al salón de ballet en donde encontraron a su pequeña con un tutu rosa que hacia juego con su hermoso cabello rosado bien peinado y recogido dando saltitos y vueltas de una manera muy elegante, la profesora les indico a los sorprendidos padres que lo mejor para la pequeña era que la inscribieran en esa escuela de ballet ya que sentía que esta pequeña era un prodigio y así fue.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa n- *mierda!*, fue lo primero que pensó sakura… sabía que no debía de preocuparse por sus padres si se atrasaba en la escuela después de todo ellos la entendían, el único problema era… Naruto Uzumaki… un chico de su preparatoria el cual no la dejaba sola ni un segundo, sabía que debía sentirse alagada por ese tipo de cosas el problema era que Naruto no era exactamente un modelo a seguir con el que una chica linda como Sakura podía salir, es decir, ella una bella bailarina de ballet junto con un skater? HORROR! Ella lo sabía, sus amigos se lo decían! Pero entonces… porque sentía esa fuerte punzada cuando veía a Naruto? Sabía que el chico era guapo, tenía un cabello tan rubio como el mismo sol, unos ojos tan azules y penetrantes como del color del mar o un poco más oscuros? Y era dueño de una tez tan bronceada y apetecible que era difícil no babear o tirársele encima, sin dejar de lado que también tenía un físico envidiable! Sakura había podido ver a Naruto en traje de baño las vacaciones de verano pasadas y debía decir que el joven tenía una musculatura impresionante, no sabía desde cuando había cambiado tanto lo que si estaba segura era de que era un joven realmente bello, el problema era que simplemente una chica tan bella y recatada como Sakura no podía estar con un vulgar y alborotador joven como lo era Naruto, sabía que estaba siendo egocéntrica al pensar de esa forma pero así eran las cosas.

-Que haces aquí Naruto?-*que bonita se ve en la licra*, por otro lado Naruto solo podía admirar a la joven que tenía enfrente, si es cierto que no era la chica con mejor cuerpo o con mejor personalidad una personalidad que le recordaba mucho a su madre… su madre muerta… pero esa era otra historia, lo único que a este joven rubio hiperactivo le importaba era que esta chica que tenia al frente era sin lugar a dudas de las jóvenes mas lindas que había conocido… le encantaba su no tan larga cabellera rosa recogida y sus brillantes ojos jade, cada que la veía no podía evitar el pensar de qué color de ojos saldrían sus hijos ojijade u ojiazules no importaba lo único que importaba era esa doncella de la cual estaba irremediablemente enamorado- Oee Naruto te estoy hablando! Quieres dejar de mirarme y contestarme- se podía detonar un poco de exasperación y enojo en el timbre de voz de la peli rosa lo cual solo indicaba algo: ¡PELIGRO!

-eh? Ah si! B-bueno yo *estúpidos nervios* ettoo… estaba esperándote-ttebayo- *mierda* volvio a pensar Sakura, sabía que el siempre la esperaba esa era la razón por la prácticamente huía o se escabullía de él cuando podía

-ay Naruto… cuantas veces debo decirte que no tienes que esperarme no te lo estoy pidiendo ni nada

-lo se lo sé pero yo quiero hacerlo-ttebayo- *que persistente*

-basta Naruto no quiero escucharte más debo irme a casa ya es tarde

-si quieres puedo…-

-No!

Y como siempre lo había parado en seco, dejado mudo y con todas sus esperanzas rotas, eso era lo que siempre pasaba cuando el intentaba hacer algún tipo de movimiento con la chica, se había jurado nunca rendirse pero realmente ella se lo ponía bien difícil

-pero… sakura-chan no es bueno que andes por ahí sola-ttebayo

-puedo cuidarme sola sabes? Y ya se acabo esta discusión mejor vete con tus amigos pandilleros o con los que sea que te juntes debo irme mis padre SI me esperan en casa no como a otros- y sin decir más se fue… se había ido no sin antes dejar un hueco muy grande en el corazón de Naruto, unas cuantas palabras solo unas cuantas palabras habían bastado para destrozarlo emocionalmente, sabía que no era culpa suya ella había nacido con el privilegio de nacer con dos padres que la amaron y cuidaron durante toda su vida pero el… solo pudo disfrutar con sus amados padres unos cuantos años, debía entenderla pero el dolor y la amargura no se quitaban de su pecho y lo comprendió, comprendió que Sakura Haruno no era para el por más que su corazón dijera lo contrario pero estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

Solo atino a montarse en su patineta y dirigirse a su hogar, no, el ya no tenía un hogar solo una casa, una casa vacía sin nadie que lo esperara, una casa fría en donde el calor de una familia se había disipado hace muchos años hace tantos que el ya había perdido la cuenta… y entonces ocurrió… como siempre el muy tonto no se había fijado por donde iba, tan profundo eran sus pensamiento que no pudo darse cuenta cuando se dirigía a la misma ruta en la que iba una chica sin mas ambos chocaron, al parecer ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y no fue hasta que sintieron el duro choque de ambos cuerpos y los golpes proporcionados por las patinetas que descubrieron que estaban en el frio piso de la acera… cuando abrieron sus ojos y se dieron cuenta de que uno estaba encima del otro, cuando cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro en sus labios, cuando los ojos azules penetrantes y los ojos perla brillantes de conocieron por primera vez.

-Y-yo l-lo siento n-no m-me fije- *que ojos tan expresivos*

-n-no jeje está bien-ttebayo, no te preocupes, la culpa también fue mía yo tampoco me fije por donde iba- *esos ojos… porque no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos son tan raros y poco comunes pero tienen un brillo muy especial casi como hiptonizantes*

-etto mmm po-podrias le-levantarte de e-encima p-por favor-

-eh? Uy! Perdón jeje que torpe de mi parte-ttebayo ven te ayudo- Naruto se levanto muy rápidamente ya que sabia que esa posición un poco comprometedora de seguro había molestado a la joven cual fue su sorpresa al ver una sonrisa tímida de la chica y un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando le tendió la mano, esta reacción le altero un poco haciendo que su corazón empezara a bombardear todo su cuerpo principalmente sus oídos tanto que al momento de agarrar la mano de la joven y jalarla para levantarla hizo demasiada fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran mucho quedando a pocos centímetros. La sorpresa para ambos fue mucha pero en ninguno de los dos se notaba la expresión de incomodidad simplemente estaban ahí en mitad de la acera prácticamente abrazados y muy juntos, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, no sabían que era pero cuando se miraban fijamente podían saber exactamente lo que el otro pensaba y les gustaba, la sensación de la respiración del otro cerca de sus labios los estaba enloqueciendo, debía alejarse pero no querían era irresistible, el deseo y la pasión los llamaba y solo querían unir sus labios solo unos centímetros más y ya pero no- yo… lo siento, creo que ejercí mucha presión-ttebayo

-etto si supongo que sí- *pero en que estaba pensando! Torpe!*

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto- tendiéndole la mano en modo de su saludo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, este se presentando dejando un poco sorprendida y feliz a la joven que no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera

-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata… el placer es todo mio- junto con un apretón de manos, una sonrisa tímida y un tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas la chica se presento.

Naruto no se había fijado hasta ahora pero el rostro y el cuerpo de esa chica era simplemente glorioso! Sabía que estaba siendo un pervertido por pensar de esa manera pero era la verdad, esa chica al parecer tímida tenía unos ojos plateados grandes y expresivos un poco ocultos por sus largas pestañas, en sus mejillas siempre se encontraban ese pequeño sonrojo, tenía unos labios rosados y carnosos y su rostro era enmarcado por dos tirones de cabello junto con su flequillo, su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda hasta llegar a la mitad de esta era de un tono peculiar un negro pero más azulado y su cuerpo… bueno realmente por más que la chica intentara taparlo con esa gran chaqueta morada con blanco era imposible se notaban sus curvas y sus dotes. Naruto no era muy bueno disimulando y Hinata se dio cuenta que le estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo con la mirada lo cual la hacía sentir muy incomoda

-etto Naruto-kun q-que tanto mi-miras?

-AH! Yo b-bueno…*Joder BAKA inventa algo pronto*, pues veras yo… *se acaba el tiempo piensa, piensa, piensa!* Tu patineta! *salvado*

-M-mi patineta? KYAA, no puede ser se habrá roto?-

-solo se ha salido la llanta no debes de preocuparte ven yo te ayudo es fácil-ttebayo-

-A-arigato…- Hinata veía un poco sorprendida como el chico ágilmente componía su patineta ajustando la pequeña llanta, ella nunca había visto a un chico tan lindo como él y lo primero que pensó al verlo fue *Adonis ha regresado a la tierra* sabía que era un pensamiento infantil y tonto pero simplemente no pudo evitar enamorarse de él a primera vista, ella no creía en nada de esas cosas, le parecía que el amor estaba muy lejos de su alcance y cuando vio a Naruto su corazón simplemente dio un vuelco, siempre pensó que el amor era solo cuentos de hadas o lo que supone debían de sentir una pareja ya comprometida o que solo se podía sentir en el matrimonio…

-ya esta quedo como nueva-ttebayo, toma pruébala-

-n-no, yo c-confió en ti- *que linda* era la segunda vez que pensaba de ella en esa forma pero cada que sonreía no podía evitarlo sus mejillas sonrojadas lo estaban volviendo loco.

-vale pero no lo digas así… te vez muy bonita-

-eh? No pude escucharte lo último-

-eehh! N-no n-nada-ttebayo… y dime hace mucho que practicas skate porque realmente no te he visto por estos alrededores-ttebayo

-eso e-es porque a-acabo de mu-mudarme, yo solía vivir en Suna, pero por cuestiones de trabajo mi padre fue transferido aquí, y si hace mucho practico skate… aunque a mis padres no les agrada mucho la idea jeje-

-Encerio? Porque?

-Dicen que es mal visto por la sociedad… honestamente no me importa mucho lo que la sociedad piense de mi ni lo que mis padres digan

Para Naruto esto no era más que otro caso de niña rica pero si así lo pensaba entonces porque sentía esa punzada de dolor en el pecho al ver los ojos de dolor de Hinata… quizás, esta joven no había sufrido tanto como él, pero ella había sufrido algo que no sabía pero que se aseguraría en descubrirlo muy pronto

-si quieres puedes acompañarme hay una pista por aquí cerca donde se reúnen todos los skaters de la zona es realmente genial-ttebayo y así puedo enseñarte lo bueno que soy con la patineta- decía orgullosamente el chico de ojos azules

-me parece una estupenda idea, m-me darías tu nu-numero?

-mi numero!

-S-si, a-así puedo lla-llamarte para quedar y me muestras la pista

-ahh! Bueno me parece bien-ttebayo, pero pensé que podríamos salir ahora…

-A-ahora! B-bueno me encantaría pe-pero es un po-poco tarde no?

-si supongo que si

-toma

-qué es?

-es mi numero y mi dirección, no sé porque Naruto-kun pero… c-creo que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar así que llega a las 4 así podremos salir-

-de acuerdo nos vemos mañana-ttebayo!-

Después de una corta despedida ambos se dirigieron a sus casas ya que era muy tarde, ambos prácticamente pasaron toda la noche en vela y solo pudieron dormir unas cuantas horas ya que los dos estaban muy entusiasmados con esa salida por no llamarlo "cita", para Hinata todo era nuevo, si era cierto que se había mudado muchas veces jamás había conocido a un chico como Naruto, lindo, sexy y atrevido; y en el caso de Naruto, el nunca había conocido una chica como Hinata, linda, sexy y rebelde de algún modo lo cual le llamaba mucho la atención.

Para cuando ya eran las 4 Naruto apenas se estaba cambiando y muy apurado pues sabía que iba muy tarde, tomo una rebana de pan con mantequilla y salió prácticamente volando, llevo su casco naranja junto con su patineta negra, corría lo mas que podía pero entonces se golpeo mentalmente *¡TIENES UNA PATINETA PORQUE RAYOS NO LA USAS-TTEBAYO!*, se monto en su skate e intento ir lo más rápido posible ignorando a una pelirosa que curiosamente pasaba por ahí, Sakura quedo atónita cuando vio que Naruto seguía de largo ignorándola completamente esta acción le había ocasionado una opresión en el pecho pero no sabía por qué. Cuando Naruto llego a la casa de Hinata pudo apreciar tenía una gran casa prácticamente una mansión

-Vámonos- pero fue rápidamente alejado de esta, ya que Hinata le estaba tirando de la chaqueta, no sabia que le pasaba pero se podía notar rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y la nariz la tenía un poco roja… había llorado, oh no será porque llego tarde?

-Hinata, lo siento por llegar tarde nunca pensé que… lo siento

-Eh? P-porque te disculpas? Está bien eso suele pasar

-pero estabas llorando por eso-ttebayo

-oh! No… Na-naruto-kun no estaba llorando por eso, es cierto que pensé que no vendrías pero la razón por la que lloraba es otra… veras…

Y ahí le conto todo, todo lo que había tenido que pasar, y Naruto comprendió… Hinata Huyga era hija de una de las personas más adineradas y poderosas de todo Japon, su padre Hiashi Huyga era un hombre frio y calculador el cual sentía que tenía todo al alcance de su mano, desde el momento en que se entero que su primogénito iba a ser una mujer no hizo más que culpar a la madre de Hinata, cuando la pequeña nació, este no dejo de actuar fría y seriamente con su hija abandonándola y haciéndola sentir de la peor forma como si de una basura se tratar, cada vez que podía la humillaba y le decía todas sus faltas y errores, cada año que pasaba y que la pequeña crecía era peor su situación e inclusive llego al punto del maltrato físico pero eso cambio cuando su hermana menor nació de alguna forma eso había cambiado el comportamiento de su padre el cual siempre adulaba y consentía a la más pequeñas de sus hijas a medida que las chicas crecían se notaba que la pequeña Hanabi era perfecta para tomar las riendas de la empresa y todo lo que implicaba por eso Hinata simplemente decidió retirarse poco a poco para no interferir, decidió empezar sus cosas a su estilo y su modo, se intereso por cosas que una familia muy conservadora como era la suya no permitía, por eso y por razones inexplicables para ella era constantemente regañada y humillada por su padre, ella simplemente no lo escuchaba y se encerraba en su cuarto ese día en especial solo atino a salir de su habitación y salir de su casa para esperar a Naruto, ya se había cansado de los maltratos hechos por su padre y su hermana menor. Naruto estaba completamente atónito por esta confesión como era posible que le hicieran semejante cosa a una chica tan dulce y tierna como lo era ella, sin poder evitarlo sintió una gran rabia por dentro decidió que lo mejor era llevarse a Hinata de ese lugar e ir a la pista luego intentaría arreglar las cosas pero por ahora haría que el resto del día Hinata se sintiera la chica mas especial y feliz de todo el mundo y así fue.

Cuando llegaron a la pista pudieron ver a varios otros patinadores haciendo muchas acrobacias, ambos chicos decidieron hacer lo mismo demostrando sus habilidades con el skate, primero subían y bajaban de muchas formas, no paraban de reírse y lo único que podían hacer era tomarse la mano y girar era extraño pero se estaban divirtiendo de lo grande, al aterrizar al comienzo de la pista decidieron ir por un helado, después del rico helado ambos se acostaron en el pasto y se dedicaron a ver el cielo que ahora empezaba a tornarse un color naranja violáceo, Hinata jamás se había divertido como lo había hecho y Naruto por otra parte solo podía ver el cielo y sentir que era la combinación más hermosa de colores pues de alguna forma sentía que eran ellos los que se combinaban junto con el cielo, volteo la vista y no pudo evitar ver a hinata sonriendo, tenía una bella sonrisa una como ninguna otra su sonrojo seguía en sus mejillas y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Hinata lo quería, no, LO AMABA, lo sabía, después de hoy estaba más que segura y cuando vio que Naruto se acercaba mas a ella solo atino acercarse más a él, estaban muy cerca más cerca de lo que habían estado ayer y eso a ella no le importaba solo quería sentir sus labios en los de ella

-Hinata… sé que esto es una locura pero, me gustas mucho-ttebayo-

-puede que sea una locura, puede que no pero a mí también me gustas mucho Naruto-kun

Y sin más se besaron, un dulce y casto beso, en donde se sentía amor y dulzura desbordante, la sensación de los labios del otro era una sensación abrumadoramente delicioso, no podían evitar mover los labios entregando todo el amor y cario que se sentían, no se separaron hasta que el aire hizo falta, no necesitaban hablarse pues con solo mirarse a los ojos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro sentía… el tiempo paso y Naruto y Hinata eran novios desde hacía ya mucho tiempo llevaban casi seis meses saliendo juntos y no podían estar más que felices a pesar de los dolores ocasionados por la familia de Hinata y la ahora constante molestias que daba la pelirosa, pues al enterarse que Naruto tenía novia no hacía más que molestarlo y seguirle a todas partes pero Naruto simplemente no le hacía caso, el era feliz, feliz con su amada novia y futura esposa porque de algo estaba seguro, esa mujer iba a ser suya para siempre pasara lo que pasara.

-Hinata huyamos juntos-ttebayo

-eh! Estás loco Naruto-kun como sobreviviríamos? Si apenas nos hemos graduado de preparatoria

-lo sé pero tengo un plan-ttebayo, vayámonos a Londres, mis padres son de allá y estoy completamente seguro que mis abuelos me aceptaran y a ti también-ttebayo

-pero…

-escucha yo estoy harto de vivir aquí y tu estas harta de estar con tu familia, vámonos, huyamos donde nadie nos encuentre que dices

-no lo sé… yo

-confías en mi?

-eh?!

-confías en mi?- era una difícil decisión, como saber si estaba tomando el mejor camino, sabía que estaba harta pero huir? Bueno realmente su familia no la extrañaría…

-si… acepto Naruto-kun huyamos juntos

-SI! Aishiteru Hinata-ttebayo

-jeje no tan fuerte Naruto-kun me ahogas- huir con el amor de su vida no parecía tan mala idea… después de todo lo tenía a él y era lo único que importaba, lo amaba y el la amaba de vuelto tanto o más como ella lo hacía, se dieron un gran beso sellando asi su juramento de por vida, estar juntos los dos para siempre sin importar nada, derrotarían cualquier circunstancia que se les viniera juntos tomados de la mano y unidos.

_5 años después _

-Hinata-chan tienes los papeles del contrato?

-Aquí los tengo amor

-Bueno los necesito y mhh-

-Cállate y sigue besándome mi hermoso ejecutivo

-Eso es trampa sabes perfectamente que no me puedo resistir a tus besos y a tu ardiente cuerpo

-Que bueno de esa forma podre tener un poco de tu atención, sabes Naruto-kun estoy empezando a creer que me has reemplazado por unos cuantos papeles y ejecutivos-

-Eso jamás podría pasar-ttebayo- Sin más siguió besando a su adorada y hermosa esposa, no podía dejar de besar a esa diosa, Naruto amaba a esa mujer lo traía completa y rotundamente loco desde que tenía 18 años y lo seguía haciendo ahora, besaba a Hinata con una pasión desmesurada, coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo más hacia si mientras que ella solo atinaba a llevar sus brazos a su cuello y alzar una pierna a la cadera de él, haciendo que un gruñido saliera de su boca provocando que sus lenguas se tocaran y tuvieran una batalla sin fin en el al final Hinata salió victoriosa- Eso no es justo mujer, tú tienes más ventajas

-no es mi culpa que seas tan débil Naru-chan

-te hare pagar por eso Hina-chan

-si? Cómo?

-ya lo veras- y la batalla de los besos seguía pero esta vez Naruto alzo a Hinata y la sento en su mesa mientras retiraba los inconvenientes papeles y otras cosas innecesarias para su acto, haría que Hinata le rogara pero entonces unos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron recordar que estaba en la oficina y en horas de trabajo y como presidente de la empresa Namikaze debía atender a sus empleado y a los ejecutivos- Mierda

-Volvistes a perder Naru-chan- Hinata solo lo alejo para poder acomodarse sus ropas, también le acodo la corbata a su bello esposo al cual le gustaba jugarle malas bromas como esta- Todo irá bien ya lo veras eres muy bueno para estas cosas Naruto-kun

-Te Amo Hinata-chan

-Yo también Te Amo Naruto-kun- le dio otro beso a su novio uno lleno de ternura y comprensión y solo lo abrazo para transmitirle toda la confianza que necesitara

-Hinata-chan

-Si dime querido- Naruto saco una pequeña cajita morada de su bolsillo, había estado pensando hace mucho tiempo en como proponérselo y aunque esa no fuera la mejor de las ocasiones sentía que era la hora y el momento indicado para hacerlo- Hinata, has sido la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca, haz sido tan especial conmigo, tan dulce y tierna, que simplemente no tengo las palabras de cómo describirte… yo simplemente quiero que estos 5 años en los que hemos estado juntos no sean los últimos sino los primeros… Hinata Huyga te amo con locura y quiero decirte que eres lo más importante para mi… le harías el honor a este pobre tonto de ser su esposa y convertirte en Namikaze Hinata- abriendo la cajita demostró un anillo plateado con una gran gema en el medio de color morado la cual era rodeada por otras pequeñas gemas de color naranja un anillo realmente bello y único

-Naruto-kun yo

-DI SIIII- todos los empleados de la empresa estaban mirando con asombro y lagrimas la tan emotiva escena después de todo que su jefe le propusiera matrimonio a la vicepresidente no era cosas que se veía todos los días

-Si… SII por supuesto que sii!- lanzándose a sus brazos Hinata y Naruto cayeron al piso pero eso no les importo simplemente se besaron y se abrazaron lo más fuerte que podían estaban felices, contentos, desbordaba felicidad por parte ellos y no era para menos iban a casarse e iban a entregarse el uno para el otro por siempre.

_Hasta que la muerte los separe o quizás allá en el cielo también estén juntos…_

/

Eso fue todo jeje espero les haya gustado a mi me gusto mucho :3 por cierto Naruto era hijo de Namikaze Minato quien seria el heredero de una empresa cuando Naruto llego con sus abuelos a Londres se entero de todo y decidió manejar la empresa ;) bueno esto ha sido todo aquí les deja Darbri*


End file.
